The structure of an ordinary speaker typically comprises a magnetic loop system, a vibration system, and a support auxiliary system that are connected with each other, wherein the magnetic circuit system includes a T-iron and a permanent magnet, the vibration system includes a diaphragm, a folding ring and a voice coil, while the support auxiliary system includes a basin frame, and wherein the basin frame is connected to a speaker cabinet, the magnetic circuit system is mounted on the basin frame, the voice coil is placed in a magnetic gap of the magnetic circuit system, the diaphragm is connected to the basin frame through the folding ring, and the diaphragm is engaged with the voice coil.
In the prior art, the folding ring is used to support the diaphragm to freely vibrate in the axial direction without lateral movement, and also to ensure the axial movement of the voice coil in the magnetic gap. As shown in FIG. 1, currently, the shape of the folding ring 33 is generally convex with one end connected to the diaphragm 31 and the other end connected to the basin frame 1, and the folding ring 33 is located outside the diaphragm 31, so that the effective radiation area of the diaphragm 31 requires to be obtained by subtracting the area covered by the folding ring 33, and the radiation area is proportional to the SPL. Therefore, the SPL of the speaker in the prior art is not high.
Therefore, there is an urgent need to develop a special structure of folding ring to obtain a higher SPL, thereby improving acoustic performance.